This invention relates to computation of particle interactions.
Computation of particle interactions arises, for example, in a molecular dynamics simulation. Such computations can be performed using a variety of hardware and/or software based system, which may be referred to as simulation engines. Some simulation engines make use of parallel computation using a moderate or large number of interconnected computation nodes, for example, using a general-purpose computer for each node interconnected using one or more data links or networks.